


Please come back

by Egotron_boy



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alcoholism, Betrayl, Crying, Fluff, Homophobia, Leaving, M/M, Sobbing, agnst, egotron - Freeform, long distance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egotron_boy/pseuds/Egotron_boy
Summary: Jon leaves, forever. It's killing Arin that Jon isn't there any more and Jon s getting restless thinking about it.
Relationships: Arin Hanson/Jon Jafari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

There had been a silence all day between Arin and Jon. Jon wasn't screaming or yelling as much, just talking normally. And he's been talking about missing things like, how he's going to miss the city. Jon's been more cuddly too, more close to Arin. Jon was kissing Arin a lot more. too. Jon closed the door as he sat with Arin. "What's up Jon?" "I-I just wanted to talk to you." "Yeah of cource what's on your mind?" Jon sighed. He couldn't hide it anymore. "Arin, I have to go away.." "Yeah, sure like business?" Jon nodded. "For how long?" "Forever.." "I-I don't understand..what?" "Arin..I'm leaving. For good." Arin stopped for a second. His world spinning. "Jon, this isn't funny." Jon grabbed the collar of his own shirt as he wiped his eyes. "I'm not joking Arin.." "Wh-Why?" Jon could hear the scaredness and the confusion in Arin's voice. "I-I got a job offering and I took it Arin." "Well-Well I could go with you." "No, Arin..your not going. Your staying here and continuing game grumps with Dan." "So that's it? Like the snap of a finger your going to be gone? Where are you even going?" "To New York." "New fucking-That's across the country!" "I know.." "Jon you didn't fucking talk to me about this?!?! Your just going to leave?!" Jon nodded as he started to cry. Arin was now crying too because he didn't want to say goodbye. He didn't want today to be the last day with Jon. "Arin, calm down please. I just wanted to get better pay. And I will." "So-So your willing to g-give up me for money?!" "No! Arin! I just really need it!" Arin shoved Jon. "Your such a fucking liar!" Arin went to the door as Jon slammed it shut. "ARIN!" Arin turned around crying and pissed. Jon said angrily, "Arin this s just as hard for me as it is for you!" Jon put his back against the door. "I had no choice. My Parent's were kicking me out any ways." Jon sat on the floor as Arin crawled into his arms. Jon hugged Arin close as they both cried. "So-So this is it?" Jon nodded. "Barry is picking me up. He has my stuff, he's on his way right now." Arin hugged Jon tighter as he let go for a second. He turned around to Jon as he kissed Jon. He just made out with him. Nothing sexual, just, he wanted to kiss him. For the last moments he had with him. Arin cried into Jon's chest as Jon held him close. "Didn't you think about the consequences?" Jon sighed, "No, because i though Arin could come too, but you have game grumps and your family and I..." "What?" "I just thought that maybe if I got this job it would bring me a better life. I mean hate it here. If-If you made it to New York, you could make it anywhere right? And I didn't think about you...I was being selfish. But I still want this. I need this." Arin sighed. "I don't want you to go.." "I have to Arin.." Arin hugged Jon tighter. "I love you.." Jon sniffed as he said sadly, "I love you too.." Barry knocked as Jon got up. "Let's go Jon." Jon nodded as he looked back at Arin with his jacket on. Jon kissed Arin one last time as he said, "I-I'll call you every day if I have to Arin." Arin nodded. "Please do..." Jon smiled as he walked with Barry into the car. The ride was silent, Barry knew Jon was upset about this, he knew Arin was also upset about this. Jon walked with Barry to the plane as they got into their seats. Jon said in a low tone, "We are going, no turning back...ready Barry?" Barry nodded as patted Jon's hand. "It's okay buddy..we'll get through this."


	2. Chapter 2

Jon sighed as he got up out of bed. Today was his first day of actually shooting in New York. Shane and Austin were helping him out a little. Jon got his shoes on as he grabbed his jacket. He grabbed his keys as he ran down the stairs. Jon went down to the subway as he got on the train. He texted Shane about what game he should start on. He sighed as it was getting to seven o'clock and he was running late.

Shane: Dude where the fuck are you  
Jon: It's not my fault the subways are running slow as fuck  
Shane: Why didn't you just walk?  
Jon: Fuck off, I'm not in the mood  
Shane: Don't lash out on me because you couldn't handle Arin  
Jon: Don't even start with that shit Shane. I will genuinely beat you ass I mean it. I'm not in the mood this week. 

Jon sighed as he finally got off. He walked down the streets with his head down. The only person he knew was Casey neistat but even then he just watched his videos. Jon ran up the stairs as he sat down. "So?" Shane gave him a dirty look. "What?! What have I possibly done now Shane!?" "Nothing.." He said. "Then why are you giving me a fucking look." "Because you said you were going to be early when you late." "Shut the fuck up Shane! This week has been rough alright, I'm sorry I'm not my best okay!?" "That's because you got separated with you fuck buddy." Jon spit in his face as Shane grabbed his collar shoving hm to the ground. "You wanna fucking go Shane?!?!" "JON! SHANE!" Austin yelled. "Get up! You guys are animals!" Jon sat back in his chair as he glared at Shane. "Why are you so uptight today Jon?" Jon said with an angry tone fighting back tears. "Austin, this week I'm not in the best of moods. I don't need Shane up my ass with his shit too." Jon sighed as he couldn't Arin off mind.

Arin laughed as he said, "Jon your so funny man, we should get back to the game though.." "Arin?" "What's up?" "Can I take you somewhere tonight?" "Where?" "It's just the bridge." "Okay silly!" Jon smiled as he walked down the street with Arin. Jon laughed a little, he was nervous. He leaned against the edge as he said, "It's a nice night you know." Arin smiled, "It is." "C-Can I ask for advise?" "What's up?" "How do you tell someone you like them?" "Well who do you like?" "Th-That doesn't matter, I just want to know." "Well, take them to a place they might like, then just ease into it." Jon nodded. "Is it a girl?" Jon stuttered a little. "Are....you...gay?" Jon sighed. "I..I guess so..He's just..I don't know. I've never felt what I felt for him." "Who?" "I-It's just some guy b-but..I just..I don't...I get really embarrassed in front of him. I just want to impress him I guess. don't know how to explain it right." "What does he look like?" Jon turned to Arin as Arin looked up at Jon. "He's..short but..he's all about jokes, and he's nice. He has brown hair.." Arin gave Jon a puzzled look. "S-Sometime there are times where I just want to kiss him. I could do it for hours." Arin nodded as he slowly grabbed Jon's hand. Jon sighed..His voice breaking a little, "I just..love him..so much.." Arin put a hand on his cheek as he leaned in a kissed Jon. Jon kissed him more as Arin let go for a second. "Jon.." "Arin..I-I'm sorry, I just..I didn't mean it. I don't-I just..I tried, no, I..well-" Arin looked at Jon. "Jon are you in love with me?" Jon got bright red as he nodded. Tears ran down his face as he was so pissed that he told Arin like this. He didn't want it to be like this. Arin wiped his eyes as he laughed a little, "Don't cry Jon, what's wrong?" Jon said against the wall. "What are my parent going to think? A-A gay son, I mean..A-And you your getting married, th-this is so fucked-" Arin pecked Jon's lips again as the thunder cracked with pouring rain. Jon sighed. Arin hugged his chest. "We're going to get through this Jon." "W-We?" "Yes, you love me right? Why not take it?" "B-But Suzy.." "Suzy knew about this. She knows if this ever happened she would be fine with it." Jon nodded. Arin hugged Jon tighter. "I've been feeling...a little of the same with you around. I know your taller than me but, you such a sweet guy. Who wouldn't want to be in your arms?" Jon smiled as Arin roughed up his hair a little. "W-We should get home before we soaked. Arin laughed a little as he followed Jon. "Okay.." 

"You alright Jon? You're zoning out." "Just..get on with it..." Austin rolled his eyes as he wrote some things down on the sheet of paper.


	3. Chapter 3

Jon typed on his computer as he wiped his eyes. Shane sat next to him. "What's wrong?" "I'm sorry for freaking out this morning, just not doing too good." Shane nodded. Jon continued, "You can take a break if you want, I-I know I've been on your shirt lately. Sorry, about it." Jon nodded as he sat back. "It's hard..dealing with this shit. I have to see this guy at the office. He's gonna set me up as my new video comes out. And..then there's...my big problem..." "What?" "I..I can't get it out of my head. The image of Arin crying and begging for me to stay. He loved me so much and I just threw that out. People ask me about it on my panel." "Jon, you did what you needed to. Arin should have not acted like a big baby about it." "Shane, he loved me and i threw that away. I loved him, I told him I loved him. He threw his marriage away for that, a fucking marriage. For me, I just feel like a fucking douche for that." "Jon, it's only been a few weeks okay? Give yourself a break." "Shane, I need to get these videos out right now. I'm almost done." Shane rubbed Jon's back, "Just..after this..take it easy. You just need time for yourself." Jon nodded as he went back to his computer. 

Dan handed Arin a controller as both of them smiled. "Your okay big cat?" "Yeah, Yeah I'm fine Dan. Th-Thanks." "For what?" "Filling in." He smiled warms as he hugged Arin. "It's my pleasure." Arin and Dan finished up a few episodes. Dan turned to Arin as he said, "H-Hey Arin?" "Yeah Dan?" "Do you want to uh..Join me into going to dinner? Y-You don't have to..j-just a thought." Arin nodded. "Sounds great..just give me a few seconds." "No problem." Arin went into his office to grab his coat. He started at his computer. It was of him and Jon. He quickly changed it to the Ninja Sex Party logo. He huffed. If Jon wanted to leave fine, but he wasn't going to go crying over it. He was over Jon, it hurt, but he wasn't going to show mercy. "Let's go.." Dan and Arin walked to the place as Dan said, "How are you holding up?" "I'm doing okay." "Has he called you yet?" "No." "Have you called him?" "Yeah, a few times." "How many?" Arin groaned a little, "Five, six, seven? I lost count. He won't answer." "Maybe he's busy. Meeting and stuff." "No, he's not like that. He just being an ass and not picking up." Dan was a little surprised by Arin's response. "So..do you still have-" "Nope, over him. If that piece of shit wants to leave go ahead, he can. He's not getting one ounce of sympathy from him. He wanted to risk everything for a little bit more money? Go ahead. Fuck him. He was such a dick anyways." "A-Arin!" "What he was?" "He never cared about me.."

Jon handed him a box. "J-Jon..What did you do?" "O-Open it!" Arin unraveled the box. It was a music box. "C-Custom made.." It was his intro. "Sorry I didn't get you-" "Arin, it's out anniversary, you are my present. I don't need anything." Arin smiled as he hugged Jon. 

"He didn't care about what he was loosing.." 

Jon sighed as he said, "I-I'm going to get really good pay but....I don't want to hurt Arin...and game grumps? We are going to have such a big fiasco about it. What am I going to Barry?" "What you have to Jon. If you want this do it. It's your life not mine." 

"He didn't care about grumps." 

"Arin, I want to give you uh some of my games, f-for grumps? A fan said he wanted to see a couple that I had so, we can play them. F-For the fans right?!" Arin smiled, "Okay, but then they are game grumps Jon." "I don't care, it''s for the fan-base. Their top priority." 

"I might as well forget him as a grump completely." "But...he-" "I know he was technically the CEO, but...he's gone. So he doesn't deserve a title like that anymore. He's worthless to me."


	4. Chapter 4

Jon threw back another beer as he grabbed his phone. "A-Arin! Hey, pl-please, uh c-call me back when you can." Jon went to grab another as Shane stopped him. "You need to stop drinking Jon." "J-Just one more." "One more turns into two, three and so on. Just relax." Jon knicked another as he said, "I-It's my last one." "That's what you said last time." Jon grabbed his phone again, "A-Arin I know your fucking listening. Pick up, D-Damn it pick up your fucking phone.." Jon sounded desperate and broken..he just wanted to hear Arin's voice. "Pl-Please Arin, just fucking talk to me. Vent, yell at me whatever. Just..Please..Arin..I'm begging you." Jon slammed his phone onto the table as he continued to drink. His hands started to shake as he grabbed the phone one more time. Shane came over. "Jon, he's not going to pick up. Just calm down." Jon started to cry as he said, "I-I just want him to talk to me. J-Just to hear him.." 

Arin groaned as his Phone rang again. His attention turned to the phone as he heard Jon crying. Sobbing, just begging him. "C'mon, Jon off the phone." "Arin.." he said his voice breaking. "Jon, he's not picking up, stop calling him." He heard Jon's phone hit the table again. "I've told you this before. Jon, he's going to hate your guts for a while..just forget about him. You have shit to do.""Sh-Shane know Arin..He wouldn't do that." "JON! HE'S NOT GOING TO LOVE YOU! YOU LEFT HIM! GET OVER IT!" Arin winced as heard heard a smack. Jon hung up as he rubbed his head. Arin sighed. Jon was right. As much as he wanted to forget Jon it wasn't that easy. He couldn't just do it. He couldn't let Jon sit there and just cry for hours, but..he hurt Arin. He hurt Arin badly. Why would he go back to Jon? 

Shane slammed the door as Jon grabbed his phone for the last time. "Arin..I-I won't keep you on for long but..I just...I'm sorry..I want you to really know that. Please just consider calling me back..thanks.." Arin grabbed his phone. "What?" "A-Arin?!" "What do you want.." "I just want to hear you.." Arin sighed. He shut his door locking it shut as he said, "I missed you too." Jon smiled. "I-I'm sorry." Arin sighed as he said, "Listen why didn't you answer when I called you?" "B-Because....I...I was scared." "Of what?!" "That you would still hate me-" "Too fucking late for that shit Jon." "I know...I just want to make sure your doing better than I am." "I'm fine...Dan took me out to dinner.." Jon was silent. Arin moved on quickly. "He kissed me this afternoon." Jon was still silent. He was in shock. "Jon?" "Y-Yeah.." He said a little disappointed. "What happened?" "Nothing..I..I just hope you're happy." "Jon.." "What?" "What's wrong." "Nothing..if anything you deserve the world." he said quietly. "Your...jealous..aren't you?" Jon cleared his throat. "You are. Why?" "I'm not..I'm just..mad because he's going to better than I ever was." "Yeah, he is Jon. Because he didn't leave." "I-I'm sorry Arin, really I am.." Arin sighed. "Were you drinking?" "What?" "Were your drinking, You drink when your depressed." "N-No.." "Jon, the truth." "Yeah..so what? You obviously dont care about me anyways. You said it yourself, You have Dan." "Yeah but I don't want you to die." "Is that so? What if I did? What if I drank my self to the grave? You wouldn't care.." "Jon, It's not like that I care just, not in..relationship wise." Jon sighed. There was a long silence before Arin said, "You should stop drinking." "No. I'm not. I'm going to keep drinking until things change and I feel better. Like always. But right now, the only thing I have is a cold case of steel reserves right now." "Jon you have to stop drinking. You're turning into a alcoholic." "Arin I have been an alcoholic since I was 17. I've been put in jail for a few times because I was drunk. I still drink and I always will." "I know but, I'm worried. You over do it sometimes." "I want you to visit me yet we an't changing our ways are we?" Arin didn't answer, "What I thought." "Jon, get some rest.." "Why?" "Because it's almost four in the morning over there." "Fine.." Arin could briefly hear Jon say, 'i love you.' as he hung up. Arin sighed as he continued to draw thinking about what Jon said.


	5. Chapter 5

Jon smiled as he kept driving. They were going camping. It was Jon's favorite. Arin laughed as Jon kissed his hand. Jon smiled as he drove into the parking lot. "Excited much?" "Uh..sure." "C'mon Arin. It's the great outdoors! Who doesn't love that?" Jon grabbed the stuff trekking down the trail as he started to set up the tent. "Were you a boy scout?" Jon turned around, "U-Unfortunately yes." "Why is that unfortunate?" "I wasn't in the best shape when i was a teen. And...I got outed." "What?" "I was outed. One of my friend joined with me. And when we went to a party together, he caught me going down on a guy. He told everyone. I was just a freshman." "Jon..oh my god.." Arin hugged Jon as he said, "I'm so sorry..." "N-No don't be. It's..fine. I quit after that and moved schools. People...like me a lot more when i was straight." "Jon..." "Listen, it's fine. I just want you to enjoy this Arin." Arin nodded as Jon got the rest of the stuff. He sat down looking through Jon's bag. It was a picture of Jon in his uniform. He looked so proud. There was another photo that wasn't..so nice. It was two. He looked scared to death. Two guys took photos of Jon having sex. Arin stared at it. Jon looked..so...disturbed. The corners were burned. Jon huffed as he stared at them. "Jon..they took photo's of you?" "They spread 'em around the school yeah..." Jon sighed as he put his head into his hands. "Jon, th-this is serious..why didn't you tell me?" "Because I was so embarrassed by it. It was just something I wanted to try. It was my first time. He was my best friend, he was...in the closet too. And..they just burst through the door and they took pictures then beat the shit out of us. My friend couldn't take it...he killed himself..I've always felt..like it was my fault after that."

Jon shut the door as he said, "S-So? Is it a yes?" He nodded. "I-I can go slow if that makes you feel better." Jon loosened his belt as he got on the bed. "Yo, you see him go in there? Dude he's probably a fucking fag." "Really? Let's get the cameras then. Maybe he'll get the hint." Jon breathed heavily, "I-It actually isn't th-that bad." The three guys kicked open the door as Jon screamed. Jon saw brief flashes as he grabbed his pants. "Get him..." Jon heard as his face started to burn. He whimpered trying to get them off as they continued.

Jon smiled as he sat by the fire. "Listen I know I haven't been the best boyfriend, but.." Jon got onto his knees. "I-I really love you Arin. A-And I really want to spend my entire life with you.." Arin smiled as he hugged Jon. Jon laughed as Arin kissed him. "Y-Yes!" Jon laughed as Arin jumped onto him. Jon held him up, "Y-Your the best thing I could ever have." Arin smiled as he kissed Jon again. 

Jon woke up sweating as he laid his head on the banister. He's been having these vivid memories of hm and Arin. They were like haunting him. He remember the trip fondly but, it hurts him. It was the day his whole world changed for the better.


	6. Chapter 6

Jon sighed as he scribbled something down. Jon watched a game grumps video, one of the old ones, with him. He sighed as he heard at the end of the episode. They were kinda open., leaving hints. Everyone knew..he heard a quiet whisper. 

Jon groaned as Arin sat in his lap. They just gazed at each other. The mic was right next to them but they didn't care. Jon started to kiss Arin. Arin moaned a little as Jon held his hand. "I love you so much Arin." Arin hugged Jon, "I love you too."

Jon bit his fist as he tried his best to stay strong. He needed to get over this. It's been over a month, he had work to do. Jon grabbed the notebook as he grabbed his jacket. He walked onto the street. It was getting a little later, around five. He insisted before that he would just film the one scene and then that would be it, just editing. Jon ran up the stairs as he said, "Okay, so here's the rest I finished it." Shane nodded as Jon sat down ready to do the lines. "You okay?" "I'm fine." "Your eyes are red..." "Not enough sleep." Shane sighed, "And they are puffy, like you've been crying-" "I haven't! Can we just get this over with?" Shane rolled his eyes as Jon did the bit rather quickly. Jon got up as he said, "Let's get to editing, we got shit to do." 

Arin sighed as he stared at his computer. He had some tabs open, it was video and pictures of Jon. He stared at the video. It was the pacific rim video. Jon was next to Arin as Jon wrapped his arm around Arin. He gave Arin a quick peck as they went inside. Dan was leaning on the door frame watching as Arin sighed. He kept scrolling though Jon's pictures. "You okay?" Arin quickly closed them as he looked behind. "How long have you been st-standing there?!" "Enough to know you miss him." "No....I don't..." "Arin..don't you fuckin' lie to me.." "Dan, I don't!" Dan rolled his eyes. "Why don't you visit him. You guys said that you would still be a couple, yet your acting sour to him. What's up?" Dan sat on the couch facing Arin. "C'mon, have all the time in the world." "I just..." Arin groaned. "I..I miss him but, he left me. He just wanted some money? I mean..was I doing something wrong? Why would he leave like that? And now he calls me sobbing on the phone. And he's gets pissed at ME from doing nothing. For, as he says, 'not caring'. He's acting like a baby. He's just an asshole." Dan sighed, "You both are. If you love him, then love him. Don't date me...Because I know you don't love me like you love him." "I-I can't." "Why not?" "Because...he now probably hates me for treating him like that." Dan sat up as he held Arin's hand, "Just..talk with him." Arin nodded. "I..I still love you too though.." Dan smiled. "Fine, just do what you have to." Arin nodded

Arin laid in Dan's arms..they both got home late. Arin was persistent with Dan. They had sex...and for once Arin kind of felt how Jon felt. It felt good yeah, but that's because he was just getting a quick high off of it. He wasn't really loving Dan. He laid in Dan's arms as Dan was asleep. Arin though about what Dan said earlier. Arin got up grabbing a set of clothes as he went to the bathroom. He made sue he looked okay as he shoved his some clothes into a backpack. He grabbed some of his stuff and his walled as he grabbed a jacket. Dan woke up turning on the light as he said, "Arin what the fuck are you doing? It's twelve in the morning." Arin looked up at Dan as he grabbed his backpack. "I-I'll text you.." He kissed Dan as Dan watched Arin walk out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Arin sighed as he knocked on the door. It was almost eight in the morning, too early for Jon. Arin sighed as he knew this was a bad idea. Arin knocked again as he heard Jon yell, "Fuckin' hold on a minute Shane!" Jon unlocked the door turning away almost immediately. "Get me more packs of steel reserves. I fuckin' told you before." Jon sighed as he said picking up the empty cans, "That, fucking asshole isn't going to love me, so beer will." Arin sighed as he said, "I deserve that.." Jon shot up looking at him, "Y-Your not Shane..." Arin nodded. "I-I know this is a bad time..." Jon was silent. Arin saw that, Jon's hair was scruffy, his clothes weren't on right and he was drunk off his ass. Jon rubbed his head as he stumbled back. "I bet you've bee wondering why I haven't really talked with you." Arin sighed. "I just...I needed time to process things.." Jon was still silent. "M-Me and Dan were having a few problems." There was still silence. "I'm sorry okay? You just make thing hard for me..I miss you. Is that what you wanted? Okay! I love you, I want you to come back! But that's not-" Jon put his arms around Arin as he kissed Arin. Arin let go Jon said, "I-I'm sorry..." Jon sounded quiet, broken, and embarrassed. Jon clutched the side of his shirt as he bit his lip. Arin put his hand on Jon's neck as Jon leaned into his hand. "How long have you been like this?" Jon chuckled, "The real question is how long since I haven't..." Arin was in shock. "M-Months?" Jon nodded slowly. "W-Why are you here? Why did you come all the way to see me? You have work today like I do..." Jon scoffed as he went into the bed. He took off his shirt grabbing another one, his clothes had a stench of alcohol. Jon put his shoes on as he said, "What..." Arin smiled as it quickly faded. He had a picture on the floor, it was half under the bed and broken. It was him and Arin, Arin's eyes were crossed out, and the picture was ripped on the sides. "Are you coming?" Arin nodded as Jon grabbed his keys his hands shaking as he was heading down stairs. He sighed as he walked down the street next to Jon. "Why are you ignoring me?" Arin said lightly, he didn't want to piss off Jon. "I don't want you here.." "Why not? though that was what you wanted. I thought you wanted to see me..." "I did! Arin I fucking did! But now I don't! Because when you leave, it's going to be just as bad. Maybe even worse." Jon opened the door as he headed straight for the fridge. "Hey Jon-" "Fuck off Shane." "C'mon what's the-" Arin saw the corner of Jon. Jon slammed Shane on the wall. "Not. Now." Arin walked past Jon. Shane nodded as he went off. Jon grabbed the six pack of beer as he headed to his office. Arin sat on the couch as Jon opened a beer. "Best way to get over a hangover is drink more.." "Jon you shouldn't drink.." "I shouldn't, doesn't mean I won't." Jon started editing as Arin sighed. He grabbed the beer from Jon's hands. "Stop it!" Arin shoved Jon's chest as Jon blankly stared at him. "Stop drinking! Don't you see that this is hurting you!" Arin punched Jon chest as Jon sighed. Jon stood up towering over Arin. Jon slammed the door as he said, "WHAT!? GO HOME ARIN! YOU DON'T BELONG HERE! YOU NEED TO GO BACK TO FUCKING CALIFORNIA! I AM FINE YOU SHOULDN'T WORRY ABOUT MY PROBLEMS, YOU HAVE DAN, HE LOVES YOU MORE! WHY ARE YOU COMING TO SOME DRUNK FAT IDIOT LIKE ME!? STOP LOVING ME!" Arin could see that Jon was crying and upset. "STOP IT! JUST STOP COMING BACK TO ME! YOU DON'T NEED ME!" Arin sighed as he grabbed Jon sides pulling him closer. Arin sighed as he said softly, "Just shut up." Jon nodded as he hugged Arin back. "Just..shut it and love me.."


	8. Chapter 8

Jon shoved his hands into his pockets as Arin followed him, "So you ready?" Arin nodded. Jon stood in front of the bright buildings. "Amazing right?" Arin nodded as he smiled. For once Jon smiled too. "They are really cool. You could seem them from a mile away." Arin nodded. Jon sighed contently. "I really am sorry.." Arin looked at him. "I know.." "I-I want to make it up to you..I know it's pretty late but, why don't I take you to dinner. We haven't had anything away." Arin nodded, it was a romantic gesture, then again Jon has always been the an to make the first move. He was always trying to get Arin something, flowers, teddy bears hell even games. he tried to give Arin everything and anything. Jon sighed, "I-I know...we've been going back and fourth at each other Jon but, h-how are you?" "What do you mean?" Jon said a concerned look on his face, "Financially." "I-I'm making ends meet...not the best..I-I can hardly afford food for myself, with Jacques and all but..I'd rather he have food than me." "Jon...L-Let me give you some-" "No! The last thing I want is for you to be giving me anything..I-I should be giving back to you..." "Jon please...just..take it.." Arin shoved something into his pocket as Jon sighed. He looked at how much he didn't want it to excessive. "A-Arin!" "What?" "Y-You gave me over three thousand-" "It doesn't matter how much I gave you, it's enough to cover rent and some other stuff. Like I said you need it more than I do." "But this is like..y-your savings..I don't want to take that from you.." "Jon..." Jon groaned as they walked into the restaurant. Arin smiled at Jon, "And, because you're letting me stay a little, I'm paying for dinner." "Arin I'm not letting you do that..." "Yes you are.." "At least let me split it with you?" "Fine, but no more..you gave me enough." Jon nodded as they sat down. "Hows Shane?" "Good...eh...not good.." Jon looked over trying to avoid the subject. "What's wrong? Is he doing something?" Jon nodded. "H-He's just angry a lot..." "Is he violent?" Jon whined a little, "Jon, is he hitting you?" Jon nodded. "I-It's not his fault, I-I keep, making him angry." "Jon, he's..." Arin looked over at Jon's neck. Arin was astonished. "It's beyond hitting...Jon why didn't you tell me?" "Because! Y-You were going to over react!" "Jon! He's...touching you!" "I-I'm sorry okay? I just don't want people to find out! He's my friend!" "Jon! He's hurting you!" Jon sighed, "Just let me handle this okay?!" Arin grabbed Jon's hand, "Please, don't let him do this to you.." Jon nodded. "I'm trying okay? I-I really am, but it's hard when all this is happening at once. I-I have Jontron, I have Jacques, Shane and you to handle..It's a lot..A-And the last thing I want if for you to worry about MY problems!" Jon sighed as he looked at Arin, "Listen I just, want to make sure we are...on good terms?" "Of cource we are.." Jon smiled as Arin looked down at his food, and back up at Jon. "You didn't get anything?" "I-It'll make the bill cheaper, b-besides I'm not hungry anyways." Arin paused, "When was the last time you ate Jon?" "Uh..Eh..." Jon avoided looking at him, "Jon.." "Th-Three days ago.." "What the hell did you eat?" "If I told you, you would be mad." "Too late for that.." "I ate half a cup of ramen..it wasn't much but it would hold me off for a few days." Arin looked at Jon was biting his knuckles, a nervous habit of his. Arin pushed the rest of his plate to Jon, "Eat...you need it more than I do." "No, a-arin c'mon, you finish it.." "Jon, you have to eat something." Jon nodded skittishly as he scarfed down the food. The bill came and although Jon tried to pay it, Arin insisted. Arin sighed as the both stood near Jon's apartment door. Arin kissed Jon as he hugged him, "Thanks for tonight Jon." "I-I know, still you should have let me pay for it." Jon opened the door as he sighed with relief, Shane wasn't there, it was just them. Jon looked at Arin, he then looked at the bedroom. 

Jon laid there tired as Arin kissed his shoulder, "You're going to be okay without me.." Jon nodded as he grabbed Arin, pulling him into a hugging position. Arin shut off the light as he hugged Jon's arms. "I love you." Jon said, half muffled into the pillow, "I love you too.." "I have to go later tomorrow." Jon shot up, "W-When?!" Arin smiled pressing his hand on Jon's chest so he would lay down. "Relax, it's not until seven. Arin kissed his neck a little as he said, "You're going to be fine." Jon let out a small whimpered that was audible as he felt the tears coming, he didn't want to leave, he knew it was inevitable, but not now. Arin sighed as he hugged him, "It's okay, I'm here now and that's what matters. You can aways call e and ask to visit if you would like.." Jon nodded as he pulled Arin tighter. Jon sighed as he said, "O-Okay.."


	9. Chapter 9

Jon smiled as Arin, he huffed trying to keep up. Jon looked at Arin, "I-I'm going to fucking finish any second now.." Arin nodded as he smiled. Jon tried going as fast as he could with no on catching them. Arin realized that he couldn't let Jon finish. "J-Jon stop!" "What?! Why?! I'm so close Arin!" "Please!" "You're really going to fucking edge me?!" "Just stop it!" Jon pulled off as he fixed his pants. "What the fuck?!" Arin looked at him, "I-If you did , W-We could have gotten something." Jon sighed rolling his eyes. He sad something under his breath, "Stupid fucking reason but..." "It's not! I-I don't want to get a fucking disease!" "You think I got aids or some shit?" "W-Well I don't know, have you ever been tested.." "FUCK NO!" "Why are you so angry!?" "Because you fucking EDGED ME!" Jon leaned against the back of the car pissed off, "I-I'm sorry Jon..." Jon stormed off into the car as Arin heard the door slam. Arin grabbed his shirt before running to the car. "Get you're shirt on so we can go home." Arin looked at it, it had a huge hole in the middle, it must've caught on a branch. "What?" Jon said, his arms crossed. Jon looked at him as Arin rubbed his eyes. Jon felt immediately bad as he looked at the shirt. "Arin...how did you-" "I DIDN'T!" Jon took off his flannel as he gave it to Arin, "Put it on, it's better than nothing." Jon looked over at Arin, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lashed out at you..." Arin nodded as Jon held Arin's hand tight, "I-I love you, you know that right?" Arin nodded as Jon gave him a weak smile. Jon started to kiss Arin as Arin, surprisingly, kissed back. Jon smiled as he sighed letting go, "I want to get you home by twelve if it's possible." Arin laughed, "Always late, my mom is going to be pissed off at you." Jon laughed, "Dude she need to stop worrying, you're of age." "I-I know but, she...likes you but she's just worried." "Why?" "Because you're older than me." "By two fucking years, so what?" "Jon, your taller, more....bulky...I guess,and scary.." "Dude just call me fat.." Jon said laughed. Arin started to laugh too as Jon gave him a kiss, "Listen, I don't give a shit what she thinks. You're happy that's what matters." Arin sighed as he said, "Jon?" "Yeah?" "I want to sleep at your place.." Jon looked over, "Okay, Yeah no problem." "But I need to get something from...my room." Jon groaned, "You're lucky I love you." Arin smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Jon kissed Arin neck,

"Pl-Please, just five more minutes?"

"Dude, JFK is a while away..c'mon, I'm gonna miss it."

"Arin please...Wh-Why can't you stay for another day? Just one more?"

"We have jobs Jon, and Dan..well...I have...Dan."

"Yeah, but i'm gonna miss you.."

"Dan does too..."

"But...he's your friend."

Arin looked at Jon, quickly kissing him,

"He..." Arin sighed looking at him, keys in hand.

"Jon, I love you so much..but...D-Dan has been waiting." "

W-Waiting?" Jon said quivering.

"Jon, H-He's my boyfriend I can't just-"

"Boyfriend?! When were you going to tell me this?!"

"Jon, I didn't want to hurt you.."

"Y-You didn't love me?"

"I didn't say that, of cource I do."

"Then why is Dan you boyfriend? I-I'm here!"

Arin looked at him, "No you're not, you're in new york, Dan...me and him have been going good. You and I? Were far away from each other it would never work.."

"We can make it work, Arin, baby please we can do this."

Arin angrily said, "Jon no we can't! It wouldn't work!"

"So-So you're replacing me?!"

"Jon, no one is going to replace you, but, Dan's there for me...you just need to find someone for you, and Dan...he's the one for me."

Arin saw the tears rolling down Jon's face and Jon screamed,

"YOU'RE REPLACING ME!"

"Jon, if you never left this wouldn't have happened!"

"YOU'RE REPLACING ME WITH THE JEWISH FREAK!"

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!"

"YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

"ME?! THE ASSHOLE!? I DIDN'T LEAVE MY BOYFRIEND WHEN HE NEEDED ME THE MOST!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"YOU ACT LIKE SUCH A BABY SOMETIMES! GROW UP! YOU WANTED TO BE A BIG BOY WELL NOW YOU ARE! STOP FUCKING COMPLAINING YOU PLAYING WITH PEOPLE'S FEELINGS JON! THERE IS NO REVERSE BUTTON! WHEN YOU FUCK UP, YOU FUCK UP!"

"I NEED YOU!"

"I NEEDED YOU TOO JON, GUESS WE'RE BOTH OUT OF LUCK!" Arin huffed,

"I don't even know why I love you, there's no point..."

Jon looked at him, "So that's it?! We're done?!"

Arin looked back with tars, "I HATE YOU!" Arin stormed off to the airport. This hit Jon hard, he's never been hated before, if he wants to act like that? Fine, he can. He's not going to mourn over him any more...it's over, he's not going to talk about him at panels, Nothing...they are over. Jon angrily yelled as he stormed into his room.

Arin hugged Dan, "Hey, where were you?"

"I...went to see Jon..."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Big cat...tell me?" "It's just, he's such an ass..He's not worth my time.."

"What did he do?"

Arin looked as if he was going to break,

"Did he do something bad?"

"He called you a name and threw a stupid fit..and, i just hate him!"

Arin collapsed into Danny's arms as he said, "Hey I'm here big cat, it's okay, I'm here..." Dan kissed his head, "Why don't we go home huh? Mouchi misses you.." Arin nodded as Dan hugged him tight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say I love Danny so much, i just used a 'name' so but Danny is such a nice man, I love him too! No hate!


	11. Chapter 11

Arin looked, Dan was in the other room, it was safe. He opened the book, a photo book...him...and Jon...god they were so young. Jon barley had facial hair, and Arin didn't have his streak. He smiled, it was him and Jon sitting on the dock.

Jon laughed as his feet dangled on the water. "You like fishing?" "I got slapped in the face by a fish.." Jon smiled putting his arm around Arin. Jon cupped his cheek as he kissed Arin. Arin smiled as Jon looked over. "A-Arin your-" With that a big slash of water. Arin grabbed Jon's arm yanking him in. "I-It's s-so c-cold!" Arin sighed grabbing the dock as Jon lifted him up. Jon swung his leg getting up as they both took their clothes off. Jon grabbed his wet clothes, "Green huh?" Jon laughed, "Pink?" Arin laughed too. replying, "I guess were cosmo and wanda?" Jon jumped up and down in excitement, "Fuck! I love Cosmo, dude he is so-" Jon rambled on as Arin stared, "A-And Mr. Crocker? Dude that guy is a-" "You are such a kid..." "What?" "You are like a kid that just got bigger." Jon kissed Arin again. He couldn't help it, he just loved Arin so much.

There was another photo, they were on the beach, right next to it was a disk. Arin looked up at the DVD player putting it in.

"Hahaha! Oh yeah?" Jon shoved Arin into the water. Arin pulled hm down as he winced, the water went into his ears s a silent, "Fuck you.." was heard. Jon ran back as he groaned, "Fuck!" "What?" "You got sand on my fucking dick!" 

Arin chuckled as he remembered the day

Arin pulled Jon close as he kissed him, Jon laughed a little as Arin cupped his ass. "A-Arin!" Arin let a small 'hmm' Jon smiled, "People are lookin' you bozo!" Arin stopped, "You are such a fucking pussy.." Jon rolled his eyes, "Say the man who's afraid of fucking textures.." "Yeah yeah, pick on the fucking little guy." Jon looked over, "I-I was Joking..I-I didn't mean to-" "You are soooo over protective. I'm not offended. Your not the only comedian y'know." Jon laughed, "S-Sorry..." "Don't be sorry all the time, you have no reason to be." "Sorry.." "Jon." "SORRY!" Arin started to laugh, "Just shut up.." Jon nodded as he hugged Arin. Jon continued to hug him harder as Arin said, "Okay you big teddy bear!" 

Arin sighed, what was he thinking, he had Dan. Make new and better memories, he doesn't need Jon. He just needs Dan. He's been trying to convince himself that, just think about Dan and only Dan. He just needs him sometimes...he...misses Jon's smile..Jon's jokes, the way Jon held him, the way Jon kissed him. He just wished this would be over soon..hopefully..


	12. Chapter 12

Jon sighed as he laid on the couch. He's been eating like shit, Shane's been back a fourth with him. Jon's gave him a few black eyes. Shane stopped messing around with Jon, he's stayed away from him. Jon started to give him glares and lunging at him. Shane once tried to go into Jon's room, It didn't go so well.

Shane knocked, "Jon?" Nothing.

"Jon! I'm going out for a drink you want to come? Jon?"

He opened the door to Jon sitting there in the dark, scrolling through his computer.

"Fuck off.."

"Jon I was just going to ask-"

"Fuck off Shane.."

"But don't you want to get a be-" Jon stood up as he shoved Shane out of the room. Shane hit his head as Jon yelled, "FUCK OFF!"

Shane felt his head as he started to panic, blood dripped as he scrambled to his feet to the hospital. Jon shut the computer as he hugged the pillow, crying into it. Admittedly he hated shit like this but, it was the closet thing to Arin. Game grumps came out with Arin and Danny Dakimakura's. He ordered the Arin because, well why not, he never gave Dakimakura's a try, until they came out with and Arin one. Jon usually then spent most of his time in his room. Usually not coming out because he would either have to talk to Shane or be bored to death. Shane at this point was the only income. Jon didn't want to work. Jon would read the lines and edit some of the script that Shane wrote, other than that he wouldn't get up. He's tried not invade Jon's space for multiple reasons, he was grieving, he was angry and he was crying most of the time. On a few occasions he's caught Jon with his hand down his pants. Other times he would see Jon just laying in bed for hours. Jon would get up to get food either. Shane would have to put it into his room. Most times he wouldn't eat. Jon went to the bathroom a few times, he would usually cry in the shower but Shane decided he should just leave Jon alone at this point.

Jon scrolled through Channels. Nothing interesting was on TV. Shane came in as he put his brief case home. "Hey..."

Jon sighed. "I see you feeling better enough to come out?"

Jon nodded. "Well do you want to watch a movie?"

Jon nodded again as Shane at down next to him. Jon crawled into Shane's arms as he nuzzled into Shane's chest. Shane rubbed his back. "Jackass?"

Jon smiled a little, his favorite movie. "Hey, I see that smile of yours." Jon started to laugh. "Now I got my little sunshine back huh?"

Jon smiled as Shane kissed him. "I just don't want you to be stuck in that damn room too much."

Jon nodded. Shane would occasionally kiss Jon, cuddle him, or...it would get more intimate...Shane didn't give two shits what Jon moaned in bed, as long as he was happy. Sometimes he would accidentally call Shane Arin, he was so used to calling Arin. He was so used to Arin being in the house. Shane knew it would be a few years of this, if anything it might be the rest of his life. Jon would sometimes rant to Sane about everything that he was feeling. Shane would go to work late, he was afraid that he wouldn't get another Job as a Lawyer.

Arin moaned, "Y-Yeah~"

Dan huffed going faster, "Sh-Shit Arin~"

"H-Harder Jon~"

"ARIN!?"

Dan stopped for a second fixing himself as Arin did the same, "I-I did it again didn't I?"

Dan sighed rubbing his eyes.

"Are you having problems again with him?"

"N-No.."

"Do you miss him?"

"NO!" Arin said defensively. Dan sighed as he got up, "Arin, I love you but if you keep doing that hit, I'm not going to have sex with you.."

"D-Dan, please..."

"Please what Arin?! You fucking screaming you god damn ex boyfriends name! You claim you don't miss him but you fucking mouth says otherwise apparently. You aren't over him..fucking admit it!"

"I am though!"

"THEN STOP FUCKING DOING THAT! IT CUTS THE MOOD FOR ME!"

Dan stormed out as Arin groaned. He got up shutting off the lights as he climbed back into bed. Once again him and Dan were both sleeping in separate rooms. They have been having problems. Dan had been flirting with Ross and Arin has been mourning over Jon. He just wished that this never happened, he wished that he'd never text Jon to come over. He wished he just stayed a anonymous fan of Jon's. He wished that he never kiss Jon...he wished that Jon..was straight. That Jon could have fallen in love with a woman instead of Arin...that Jon..was never apart of his life. Anger filled his mind. Get over him, stop loving him. That was it. He was cutting off all contact, destroying everything t

hat he had that related to Jon. He would make himself forget. Maybe then it would get through is thick skull...


End file.
